Kane
by starstruckKT
Summary: Alex has an unexpected mission to battle with, and it was definatly not voluntary Surprisingly MI9 were not the ones forcing him . But for a change Alex is not alone, he has another unwilling companion. Alex/OC
1. Chapter 1

A boy stepped out of the grey school building and began walking out of the compound. His name was Alex Rider. He led a life that meant that his days at school were few and far between but at the moment he was just a regular school boy…. And he loved it!

He walked down the road a few paces, stopping at the bin on his right to discard a piece of chewing gum he had been chewing rebelliously in his English lesson. No one else was out at that moment because he had had special permission to be let out of school early.

MI9 had not contacted him in a month and Alex desperately hoped that they would not feel the need to for a while, as the Summer holidays were fast approaching and he wanted to relax like a normal teenager. As if to remind him that he was not a normal teenager the scars on his chest and back throbbed where he had been shot. It was not a pleasant memory.

A hand suddenly grabbed Alex's upper arm with surprising force and although he was highly trained in combat the attack was so unexpected Alex had no time to react before a cloth was shoved over his mouth and nose.

He felt consciousness slip away as he was dragged to a vehicle and thrown into the back. A shout came from his attacker, and Alex just heard a cool, calm female voice answer, though what had been said he did not know. Then everything went black.

* * *

The ground beneath him was cold and hard, this was the first thing Alex noticed as feeling returned to his body. It took a few more minutes before he could organise thoughts that made any sense. And finally memories of the day flooded back. It was like a slap in the face to relive the events again and he scolded himself internally for not being aware of everything and everyone around him.

He was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throats to his left. Alex only just managed to stop the exasperated groan from escape his lips. Of course there would be someone waiting to interrogate him, after all this was defiantly not a random kidnapping.

Slowly he prepared himself to open his eyes, nervous but curious all the same. He had thought it was odd that his hands were not bound but he guessed it was just because it was not necessary. There was not a high chance of escape. That was a situation he was all too familiar with.

As his eyes finally snapped open he found himself looking into a pair of chocolate brown ones. They were warm and soft but there was a worried look which encased them completely. The long eyelashes which surrounded them meant that either this was a girl or an incredibly feminine boy.

As he took in the rest of the face it became clear that it was in fact a girl. She was pale but her cheeks had a slightly rosy hue. Like her eyes here hair was a deep brown and it was pulled up in a pony tail. Strands of the hair flew around her face and she looked like she had been involved in a struggle of some kind. As if to prove him right, the girl impatiently swept some of the strands from her face revealing a bruise around her eye.

She suddenly realised he was awake and let out a long, relieved sigh.

"You're awake," she said as if to confirm the fact to herself. She moved away slightly to give Alex a chance to sit up. He felt the cool air of the cell (he had realised they were in a cell by now) brush against his side as her knees broke contact with it.

Slowly he sat up and, still feeling weak, slid over to lean on the wall of their prison. She came over and sat cross legged in front of him.

"I'm awake." He stated simply


	2. Who are you?

They sat in silence, looking at each other curiously. Neither was sure what to do in this impossible situation. Alex tried hard to mask his face and let no emotions through. It was hard though. He didn't know why but something about this girl, made him want to talk to her, to tell her everything, but most of all he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. It was her eyes. They conveyed everything about her and right now she looked scared although he could also see other emotions like bravery, trustworthiness and kindness in the depths of those caramel pools.

He decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name. I'm…."

"I know your name Alex Rider." She cut in and Alex saw the expression on her face change. She looked hurt and slightly annoyed, but he had no idea what he had said wrong. She saw the confused look on his face and huffed folding her delicate arms over her chest.

"My name is Charlotte. Charlotte Kane." He considered this for a moment, seeing if the name meant anything to him. When it did not he continued, determined to discover what he had done to offend her.

"Charlotte Kane, that is a nice name. It reminds me of Christmas." He said and he saw the corner of her mouth twitch in response and her eyes sparkled slightly. "But I was wondering how you knew my name?"

The sparkle in her eyes vanished leaving behind wounded, angry ones. The transformation took Alex by surprise and again he did not know what mistake he had made. He was about to ask her when she spoke, a hard edge to her voice.

"I know your name Alex because we go to the same school." She paused and his eyes widened in surprise. "Not just that," she continued "We were in the same maths class last year and we are in the same English class this year!"

She spat the last bit at him before rising to her feet and crossing the cell to get as far away as possible from him. He sat where he was, stunned. He was angry at himself. How had he been able to overlook her. Those eyes alone were enough to make anyone stop and stare! And she was undeniably beautiful, yet he had sat only feet away from her without batting an eyelid.

10 minutes later she broke the silence once more. Alex had been trying to remember times when he had seen her, and now he thought about it he realised she had been around him a lot. When they passed in the hallway she would always smile at him. When he returned from missions and everyone treated him like a leper she was the only one who cleared space for him to sit with her. But he had never looked at her or acknowledged her. He hadn't returned her smiles or thanked her for the seat or even thanked her when she whispered the answer to a question he was asked, in his ear. He had ignored this beautiful girl and he did not have any idea why. He was feeling incredibly guilty and was about to apologise when she spoke her words chilling him to the bone.

"Its your fault I am here you know." The words were quiet but the cell was small and her words travelled easily to his ears.

"What do you mean?" what she had said made no sense, how was it his fault, surely they had brought her here because she had something they wanted (whoever _they_ were).

"Didn't you even wonder why I was out of school 20 minutes before school ended? Wow you are self absorbed! I wasn't out for a walk around the school grounds. No I was trying to find you to give you the English book you left. Miss Vickers (hee hee Elz) told me to give it to you so that you could do the homework. Anyway I saw you being taken by them but they saw me too. The one who attacked you shouted something about me seeing them to the driver and she replied that they should take me too. So I repeat its your fault I am here!"

At the last sentence she huffed again and her eyes caught Alex's and he was surprised to see they were heavily guarded. As he was about to look away he saw a single tear slide down her cheek and his heart almost exploded in its effort to reach her. Slowly he slid round to her side and spoke softly.

"Charlotte, I am sorry that you are here because of me. You are right it is my fault. And I am truly sorry I don't speak to you at school, it sounds awful but, until I thought about it, I had no memory of you."

She closed her eyes and Alex was sure that the room grew slightly colder. Suddenly he felt pressure on his shoulder and he turned to see her head leaning on him. He stretched out an arm and put it around her thin frame, pulling her closer.

"I don't blame you Alex, nobody notices me at school. Why should you be any different? And as for this," she gestured at the dank cell the sat in and let out a bubbling laugh. Alex turned to her wondering what could make her laugh in a situation like this. She grinned mischievously back at him her eyes laughing. "What's life without a little adventure?"

**So what do you think? There is only one way to tell me…… REVIEW.**

**Do it! Do it now**


	3. The visitor

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy the story though!!!!**

They fell asleep shortly after, as both their bodies told them it was well into the night. Alex woke once because of movement beside him. When he sleepily opened his eyes he saw Charlotte tossing restlessly in his arms, which he still had firmly wrapped around her shoulders. Her mouth formed words frantically but they were impossible to make out. Alex hoped he was imagining it, but it seemed to him that she was silently screaming in this nightmare. He instinctively pulled her closer to his chest and she began to calm at the affectionate gesture.

Eventually she stilled and the sweetest smile he had ever seen lit up her face. It was this smile that filled Alex's dream that night, somehow fighting against the intensity of their predicament. He wanted the dream to last forever, but nothing lasted forever and Alex knew that only too well.

* * *

Hours later, a sharp rattle alerted Alex to the fact they were no longer alone. He didn't open his eyes because although this new person was making _a lot_ of noise he was somehow certain they were trying to be stealthy and quiet. Alex wanted to laugh when he heard the person stumble and something went crashing to the floor. Muttered curses followed the crash and he was so sure that he was going to explode from his need to laugh that he didn't allow himself to breathe.

Charlotte stiffened in his arms and that brought him crashing back down to reality, he wasn't alone and this was no laughing matter. Gently, he squeezed her arm to reassure her as he knew she would have realised they had company. Alex half opened his eyes to check if hers were shut as his had been. They were, and oddly Alex felt pride swell in his heart that she had had the initiative to keep up their sleeping charade.

Just before he closed his eyes again he scanned the room for their mystery visitor. It was a woman. She was old and hunched over, a grey shawl hung over her thin, bony limbs. Her hair was thinning and also grey. It seemed everything about this woman was grey and cold and lifeless. She held a tray which had one bowl resting on it and he watched as she knelt to the damp floor and placed the tray carefully on the floor next to her. It was only then that Alex observed another bowl which was lying face down on the ground; this must be the source of the crash he thought as he fought down a smile. An odd brown sludge was slowly seeping through the cracks in the bowl and after a minute of trying to fruitlessly scoop the mixture back into the bowl, she gave up.

She straightened up, picking up the tray as she went, and reached into the pocket of her battered apron and fished out a rather rusty hand held bell. She giggled hideously at the prospect of waking the two teenagers in such an unpleasant way.

Although both Charlotte and Alex were already awake the rattle of the bell still startled them and they heard the woman give a hoarse bark of laughter at the desired effect. Charlotte's eyes whipped open and she screamed as she saw the old woman crouching only inches away from her face. Alex's arm tightened slightly around her in a protective manor.

'Hello young ones, its time to wake up.' Her voice was scratchy and when she giggled once again she doubled over coughing uncontrollably. Slightly put out by her own outburst, she grumpily thrust the remaining bowl of slop under their noses. 'Breakfast is served!'

Both teenagers fought the urge to recoil from the smell that emanated from not only the food but from the woman herself. The contents of the bowl were lumpy and looked an even more unnatural brown colour closer up. The bowl was eventually shoved roughly into Charlotte's hands and then there was silence for a minute as the women thought over something. Confusion lined the many wrinkles on her face. After a minute her face smoothed out and her eyes fell on Alex. Her gaze turned animalistic and almost hungry and a shudder ran down his spine.

'You! You are Alex Rider are you not?'

'I am.' He replied cautiously.

'Then you must come with me because Eleanor wishes to speak to you.'

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'And who would Eleanor be then?'

'Eleanor Savage happens to be the person who brought you here and when she wishes to speak to you, you come!' On the last word Alex was yanked to his feet; the strength of the frail woman surprised him. His arm slipped off of Charlotte's shoulders and the loss of contact left a strange hole inside his body.

He saw Charlotte stand up too, but the old lady used her foot to sweep Charlotte's feet out from underneath her and she crumbled to the floor with a shriek. Alex tore away from the steely grip the woman had on him and crouched down to check on the girl who was attempting to sit back up.

'Are you ok?' His voice sounded worried and as she looked up he searched her eyes for any clues as to her well being.

'Yeah I'm fine, just a slightly twisted ankle.' As she said this she pulled her knees up to her chest as though she thought the woman might kick her again. The thought of this infuriated Alex. He whirled around to face her.

'What is wrong with you?'

'She doesn't come.' The words were spoken calmly but Alex sensed an underlying threat to the statement. 'Unless you want further damage to come to her then you had better follow me Mister Rider.'

He watched as she hobbled to the cell door and opened it expectantly. Alex followed and when he reached the doorway he turned to look at Charlotte. He winked at her and she smiled but the smile didn't quite feel right. She was worried, he knew that.

He was worried too.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update again as soon as possible. Maybe this weekend!!!! **


	4. Savage, Eleanor Savage

**Hey devoted readers, so sorry it took so long to update I'm just lazy I guess!!!! ENJOY….**

The old women led Alex down a damp hallway, it didn't surprise him much as it matched the gloom of the cell. Thinking of the cell reminded him of Charlotte and instantly questions of her safety consumed his mind.

Alex was quickly roused from the thoughts as his scenery changed dramatically. The old women had unlocked a door at the top of a staircase and was beckoning Alex through it. Suddenly the teenager was in an ornately decorated hall. It looked like something out of an old fashioned film except for the security cameras lining the ceiling.

Guards stood strategically around the odd room which was massive. As Alex passed through the door the guard closest to them began to walk towards them. Before he disappeared down into the darkness he spoke to the woman.

'Hannah, is the girl still down there?' After a nod from the woman named Hannah, the man continued down the steps and when the sound of his footsteps could no longer be heard, Hannah swung the door closed. Gruffly she pushed her prisoner forward and Alex had a chance to survey his surroundings.

A throne sat upon a platform at the front of the hall. It was the only furniture in the room but Alex could see doors leading of in many directions. This was all things that Alex's brain noticed subconsciously, but his main focus was on the occupant of the throne.

The woman couldn't be older than thirty and her skin was flawless apart from a deep red scar cutting down the left side of her face. She was skinny and wore dark clothes which were unbranded; her hair was straight and black. All of this increased the impact the scar had on her features.

He guessed this was Eleanor Savage.

Eleanor watched him approach, her ice blue eyes tracing every inch of his being as if she were sizing up an opponent. It struck Alex that that may be exactly what she was doing, but that only increased the feeling of uneasiness that coursed through him.

A bony hand grasped his shoulder when he was ten meters from the raised platform. The action caught him by surprise but he managed to remain on his feet. Alex glanced up again at the throne and met the gaze of the young woman.

It was as if she cast a spell over him because once their eyes locked, he couldn't tear his eyes away. After a long moment Eleanor broke the uneasy connection and Alex felt anger towards his captor; how could anyone have such power over him with just their eyes. Again his thoughts flickered back to Charlotte and he wished he was staring into her chocolate eyes instead of these cold blue ones.

'The one and only Alex Rider,' her voice was smooth and controlled. Speaking seemed to have a strange effect on the scar; it rippled as her skull moved underneath the skin. Alex thought it looked like alive, like a creature desperately trying to escape its perch on her face- _who could blame it?_ He thought.

The question obviously needed no answer, he wasn't even sure it _was_ a question. Instead he waited patiently for her to continue.

'I'm not really one for avoiding the subject, so can we skip the formalities?' Again Alex knew this wasn't a question. 'So, Alex tell me about MI9, tell me everything.'

The question hadn't surprised Alex, what else would they want him for? But still he wondered what to say, they weren't going to except silence.

'There is not much to tell, as far as I know they are a form of governmental spies, they deal with criminals and people like that. Apart from that I don't know anything; apparently they like to keep their work secret. But why are you asking me? I'm only a teenager why would I know about a branch of the government? And why have you kidnapped me?'

'That is a good question. Mother why have we kidnapped Alex?' Eleanor's eyes glanced round and landed on Hannah who was now standing on her right. Alex had to use all his strength to keep his face impassive as the news of the relations sank in.

Hannah cackled wickedly. 'Missing children cause more panic and more panic means more mistakes, and more mistakes means big opportunity!' Suddenly the old women looked a lot less human and more like a grotesque creature from myths and legends.

'So you see Alex that is why we kidnapped you and not and adult agent. And I give you this last chance to reveal to me what you know about MI9 or I will have to take drastic measures.' Eleanor's face remained calm though her words were not calm at all.

'I have no idea what you are talking about! And if kidnapping me is not drastic measures then I am interested to find out what you think is!'

A slight smile formed on Eleanor's lips, 'you will find out shortly Alex, don't you worry.'

And with that the boy was led away from the splendour of the palace hall and returned to what he now knew was the dungeons!

**If you like it then please review- if you don't then ****constructive**** criticism is welcome. **

**Either way REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Back again

Alex saw Charlotte in the same place as before, and it occurred to him that all though it had felt like ages since he had left the cold confines of the cell, in reality it couldn't have been more than half an hour. She smiled happily as he was pushed back into the cell by the guard he had seen come down earlier.

The bowl of food was sitting forgotten on the floor and Alex couldn't blame the girl for not touching it. Careful not to spill it, he pushed it into one of the corners with his foot. Then he slid into the space next to Charlotte.

'Where did they take you?'

'Upstairs, there is a massive hall up there. There was a woman waiting sitting on a throne….' Alex continued to tell his companion what had happened and she listened to him with rapt attention. He described his surroundings in detail and focused also on Eleanor Savage.

'And then she just asked me some strange questions, and when I didn't answer she sent me back down here.'

'What questions did she ask?' Charlotte prompted

'Something about MI9 and what I knew about them. It was so random; I mean why would I know anything about British Intelligence?' Alex felt a pang of guilt about lying Charlotte, but for all he knew the cell was bugged and he was sure the guard was still outside.

After the story was finished, the two hostages talked about their lives, Alex focused more on his life before MI9 because he didn't want to give anything away. He found out that Charlotte was raised by her father because her mother had died when she was three. That part of the conversation was awkward but it moved on quickly.

It became more awkward when the topic moved onto boyfriends/ girlfriends and crushes. Past relationships were discussed but when Alex asked Charlotte about any current crushes she blushed bright red and shook her head quickly. To avoid making her feel uncomfortable he changed the subject but he felt confused and oddly hopeful.

Night soon fell and their dinner was brought and although the bowls of slop returned it was accompanied by some edible bread. Both teens were starving and so ate the bread almost viciously, tearing at it with their teeth.

Soon after both fell into an oddly deep sleep.

**Sorry it is so short but I needed to move onto the next chapter for the next part of the story. I will try to load the next chapter tonight because I'm going on holiday for a few days tomorrow so no postings from me!!!!!! **


	6. Drugged

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update but it has been hectic and I'm lazy so…**

Alex woke with his head pounding and his limbs feeling strangely heavy. It took some time for Alex's brain to function enough for him to open his eyes and when he did he glanced around the cell.

His mind was foggy and he couldn't concentrate but he was sure there was something different, something missing. He scrunched up his eyes tugging at his brain but he just couldn't work out what it was.

He heard footsteps and sat up as quickly as his body allowed him to. He realised that he had probably been drugged; no wonder the sleep had been so peaceful. Alex could feel the grip of the drug loosen as he sat up and he breathed slowly and deeply to get his brain working again.

The footsteps had reached the bottom of the stairs and they were louder. Alex watched as Eleanor rounded the corner, and her icy eyes locked on his. A tight smile appeared on her face as she saw him.

'Nice sleep Alex?' she asked in an amused voice that Alex thought sounded wrong because none of the amusement showed on her face. If he had not seen her mouth move he would never have guessed the now unsmiling woman had been the one that spoke.

'Pleasant actually, I guess I have you to thank for that Hannah.' He said glancing at the crippled lady who stood next to Eleanor.

'That is irrelevant,' Eleanor stated before Hannah could reply although Alex could see the old woman had a response on the tip of her tongue.

'If not for the thrilling conversation, why are you here?'

Eleanor's blank face looked back at his grim one. 'Because Mr Rider we wanted to give you another chance to tell us all about MI9. We thought for once we would be merciful and give you a second chance but I must warn you two chances is all you get.'

Alex's lips drew up into a bleak grimace as he shook his head sadly. 'I have already told you Mrs Savage….'

'Its Miss Savage.'

'Now why doesn't that surprise me? Well, I have already told you _Miss_ Savage that I have no idea why you would think I would no anything of use. I'm a teenage boy why would I know anything about British intelligence?'

He saw a look of uncertainty flicker on Hannah's face as his words reached her brain. _He was right why would he know anything, he was a teenager and he didn't look like a spy. Except for the eyes, the eyes that had seen too much. But still it was a ridiculous idea._

Alex saw her glance at Eleanor and he too looked at the younger woman. He was disappointed, but not surprised, to find no uncertainty on her face.

'Your games bore me Mr Rider, you said you were interested to find out what 'drastic measures' we would take if you didn't help us, I think it is time you found out.'

Her cold eyes sparkled mockingly at him 'How is torture? Drastic enough?'

Alex's mind whirled in a frenzy of fear, disbelief and still some confusion from the drug. He forced his face to stay neutral though.

'Do what you like to me but I must warn you, you will get nothing of interest out of me because… _I don't know anything!' _The last bit was whispered threateningly.

'Oh, Alex, you are under the impression that we were going to torture _you?_ That would be too easy.'

Alex's brow furrowed in confusion, then, very slowly, understanding dawned on him. His eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. He looked at Eleanor.

'You understand now don't you?' She spoke the words softly, almost as if she was trying to comfort him but her eyes still mocked him and his weakness. Her words were like daggers through his skin.

'Charlotte!' Alex whispered as Hannah broke down laughing.

**Oh No what is going to happen? Stay tuned to find out**


	7. Painful experiences

**Again sorry about the delay, I know I always get annoyed when people take ages to update. I hope all you dedicated readers are enjoying the plot and now I need to think what is going to happen later (I have no idea how to end it!!!!)**

The guard, who Alex had seen the day before, disappeared around the corner. He returned with Charlotte who had her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth.

The tear stains were obvious, the salty tracks ran down her cheeks and over the multiple bruises which had already begun to form on her face.

What surprised Alex was that despite the fact that he was totally freaking out, she looked calm and even slightly defiant. She stood straight and looked unwaveringly at the wall behind Alex. He felt a great surge of pride course through him as he though about how brave she was.

'This one has been annoyingly courageous; we even had to gag her when she wouldn't stop shouting obscenities at us.'

From the corner of his eye he even saw Charlotte's eyes crinkle at the sides, and he was sure under the gag she was smiling. It vanished quickly though and the same unemotional mask resumed its examination of the far wall of the cell.

'Shall we begin Mr Rider, or do you want to save your friend the pain and just tell us what you know?'

'I can't tell you anything,' It wasn't a complete lie, he _couldn't _tell her anything because of the official secrets act sheets he'd signed. But he still felt guilt prodding painfully at his chest.

'Alright then Alex, have it your way, but remember this is your fault. Remove the gag so he can hear her cry out in pain!'

The cloth on her mouth was removed and she spat out the other lump that had been forced into her mouth. Now that her face was completely visible, Alex felt bile rise in his throat as he registered the deep cuts around her mouth, as if someone was trying to make it look like she was smiling. Mr Grin popped into his head then but he pushed those thoughts away when he heard Charlotte shout out in pain.

A deep red mark in the shape of a hand was noticeable on the young girls face. And tears brimmed in her eyes. Alex could see that she was exhausted and realised that while he had been drugged, she had probably been kept mercilessly awake.

The next blow was to her neck where Alex knew several pressure points were. She crumbled to the floor like the strings that had been holding her up, had been dropped and she had fallen with them.

Kicks followed, and the heat rose in Alex. He grew worried when she no longer made any reaction to the physical beating she was receiving. He seemed not to be the only one to notice.

'William, wait!' The guard stopped, and retreated to the corner where he looked impassive, as if he had merely handed his boss a cup of coffee, rather that beat up a kidnapped teenager.

Alex saw Hannah approach the ball on the floor, and she crouched down as she neared. Almost tentatively she rolled the girl out her defensive position and checked her pulse. Alex waited with bated breath.

'She is just unconscious Eleanor, I think she was exhausted.'

Eleanor looked slightly annoyed, and Alex realised that she had lost one of the biggest holds she had on Alex. At least for a little while at least.

'Well that is certainly inconvenient,' she answered through gritted teeth. Alex saw her inhale deeply and watched as all traces of emotion left the unnaturally pale face. She twisted to face her only remaining conscious prisoner.

'I guess this leaves you Alex, we revert back to plan A. You see we never planned on picking up a spare, but I guess after we have finished with you, we can dispose of her.' Her smile made Alex feel sick. He turned away, looking instead towards the frail body of the girl. The mystery girl, she had intrigued him, given him company, and what had he done. Gotten her beaten up, and most likely killed!

'Mother, remove this scum from the cell and make him talk. If he gives you any trouble get William to come and get me.'

Hannah nodded as Alex stared on in shock. _Mother????_ She was her _mother_? This wasn't really of any consequence but still some minor part of his brain found this thought amusing.

After watching Alex's reaction to the revelation, Eleanor spun on her heels, her hair fanning out in the air behind her. Then she marched up the stairs haughtily. She didn't look back as she closed the heavy wooden door.

The look in the old woman's eyes, as Alex looked back, shocked him. She looked almost predatory as she unlocked his confined prison. Suddenly the likeness between mother and daughter was clearly identified.

The lock clicked, and slowly the old iron door swung open. Hannah marched in, grabbing Alex's arm in a deadly grip as he tried to struggle away. In actuality he wasn't trying to get away, he was biding his time to make his escape.

It came as he was walking back out of the door of the 'cage'. Hannah's grip loosened minutely as she cackled.

'No point struggling, boy, there isn't anyone who is going to help you.'

Alex took his chance. He lifted his foot, slamming it down again on the old woman's foot. She gasped in pain and he twisted his arm out of her slackened hold. William came forward to defend but Alex cut him of by shoulder charging him back into the wall.

There was a sickening crunch as the guard connected with the stone passageway. He sunk to the floor. The braziers which held candles in them shook and one candle fell—falling onto the stone floor.

Unfortunately for Alex there were wooden skirting boards around the walls and the solvent used in the joining of the brickwork was flammable. Flames leapt up from the point around the candle. The overheated wax burning uncontrollably until it was just a puddle on the floor.

Not pausing to freak out, (Alex knew that seconds meant the difference between life and death) he turned and sprinted to where Charlotte lay. It was the smoke that killed not the flames, so Alex crawled towards the door, dragging the girl behind him as gently as possible.

The smoke was multiplying quickly and it surrounded the teens as they fought to reach the door. Then a shadow appeared.

Alex dodged seconds before a metal pipe crashed down where he had previously been sitting. Hannah stepped out of the fog, grinning insanely and sweating. She grasped a water pipe in her left hand, and her right hung at her side. It looked sprained and Alex guessed she must have fallen.

The pipe swiped again but this time it caught Alex's shoulder as he twisted away. He had had to leave Charlotte on the floor, but he was quite sure that the crazy woman was solely interested in killing _him _with the blunt instrument. They pivoted around each other both getting some minor hits in.

The smoke was clouding up Alex's lungs and he felt himself slip. Crashing to the ground he saw the cripple loom over him, displaying her teeth in a feral grin.

The pole came crashing down on his leg and he yelled out as pain shot through him. The pole rose again this time aiming for his head. The fatal blow. He tried to move but the pain searing through him left him incapacitated.

The blow never came.

He watched as the woman toppled over almost comically, and Alex was left looking up into Charlotte's eyes as she brandished a similar metal pipe.

She reached out to help Alex up, and together they began fighting through the heat, Alex limping through the pain, trying to find an escape.

**It was quite a long chapter, but it had more action in it. I hope you liked it.**


	8. Escape?

**This is probably the penultimate chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and I thought you might like to know that this story is based on my friend Charlotte who wishes Alex Rider wasn't fictional because she is in LOVE with him. Yeah Charlotte I went there!**

The two teens were spluttering by the time they found the door leading out of the sweltering dungeon. Alex felt around for the handle, and after registering that the metal was startlingly hot, he twisted it.

It was locked.

Despair ran cold through Alex's veins, his mind already clouding over due to the fumes being released by the burning solvents. There was not much chance of being able to find the 'witch' in the smoke and even less chance that he would then be able to get back to the door before collapsing.

Slumping down to the floor in, order to determine whether the air was clearer down there, Alex rested his back on the wood.

Seconds before he was going to once again set of into the swirling mists and the fierce towering flames, he felt the door behind him give and he toppled ungracefully backwards.

The stone floor stopped his decent but caused a significant amount of pain. Slightly dazed and with a ringing in his ears, it took the startled boy a moment to become aware of the warm, bubbling laughter that seemed to surround him, hugging him tightly.

Rising to his feet he turned to see Charlotte clutching her sides, while doubled up with laughter. Her face was pink, flushed with heat and over exertion. Black and blue marks tinged the skin of her cheeks and neck, while cuts divided her face with gruesome red lines. From her posture, Alex thought that perhaps she had broken a rib or too.

Other than that they seemed to be in no serious danger…

Apart from the fact that the two of them were in a huge house, with a psychotic woman walking about in it. They had absolutely no idea where they were and no way to contact anyone!

But other than _that_ they were in no serious danger.

After Charlotte had recovered from the laughing fit she had had (after Alex had tried the door she had had a go… and it had opened), the two teens set off down the hallway. They followed it down towards a passage lined with doors.

The door nearest was open and Alex could hear movement from within. He gestured to Charlotte to be quiet as she passed, and then slid to the other side of the passage before ghosting past the open doorway.

Charlotte, however, tripped on loose carpet and stumbled to the ground. Whirling around, Alex was just in time to see Eleanor appear in the doorway. Her curious face froze when she saw her prisoners escaping.

Her hesitance didn't last long though and she lifted her foot, bringing it down on Charlotte's hand. The girl screamed as the shoe connected with her fingers and Alex could have sworn he heard her bones crack.

Eleanor then turned her cold fury on her next prey… Alex. Her hand flew out catching the startled boy full in the face.

'Where is my mother?' the enraged woman spat as Alex's face snapped back to look at her, a pink mark becoming more pronounced as the seconds passed. Instead of answering he leapt at his captor, bringing his legs out in front of him. The soles of his trainers slammed into Eleanor's stomach leaving her winded.

Her face contorted in pain, and to Alex it made her look even more unnatural. Emotions didn't suit her; they were an alien phenomenon to her icy features. Regaining his balance, the athletic teen lifted his hand, smashing it into the older woman's wind pipe.

Gasping for air Eleanor fell to the floor, she was kneeling on all fours clutching at her throat. Alex towered over her, looking down upon the sorry figure.

'Last I saw your mother was still in the burning room which we escaped from. If she isn't dead then she will probably have a splitting headache from the metal pipe that was brought crashing down on her head.' There was no sympathy on Alex's face, only disgust and weariness.

Eleanor shrieked, flailing her arms around wildly and Alex thought that she may be having a mental breakdown. He couldn't summon enough energy to care, and as exhaustion washed over his bones, he sat down next to Charlotte who had sat up and was leaning against the hallway wall.

She shifted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, and he leant his head on hers. Minutes passed and then:

'Alex?'

'Yeah'

'_Do_ you work for British Intelligence?'

Alex's heart froze in his chest, could he lie again? He had to! He glanced over at Eleanor but she was still curled up crying and rocking herself gently.

'Yes, I work for the government.' So much for lying. He closed his eyes waiting for the screaming, the shouting , the questions.

'Thank you… for saving me.'

Alex was about to remind the frail girl that she wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't put her in danger to begin with, but he was interrupted.

The door to the massive mansion burst open. Alex saw the light from the outside spill out from the left of the corridor. A groan fell from his lips as he dreaded who had come in. He heard gunfire, unconsciously Charlotte gripped his arm as the shots echoed through the ornate rooms, their ceilings amplifying the sound.

The footsteps approached but Alex just couldn't summon enough energy to get up. Eleanor's guttural sobs were drawing the visitors to where they were and there was nothing Alex could do about it. He watched as a shadow, followed quickly by a man appeared at the end of the hall way. Alex's eyes widened.

'Wolf?'

'Cub. We have to stop seeing each other like this. Who is the girl? Is she alright?' Concern spread on the SAS man's face as he saw the young girl on Alex's arm. Alex glanced down at Charlotte, her eyes were wide and the deep brown had fear and confusion etched in them. Alex nodded in what he hoped to be a reassuring way. Then he looked back to Wolf who was slowly walking towards them.

'This is Charlotte Kane, she saved my life.' The two worn out teenagers then proceeded to fill the team of SAS men in on what had happened in the days that had passed.

Halfway through the explanation Charlotte fell asleep and her head ended up on Alex's lap while they sat in the comfortable back seat of the car Wolf was driving. Alex finished the story and then followed Charlotte into a fitful sleep.

A few days later both Alex and Charlotte were all set to be released from the hospital. They stood in the foyer of the medical building watching as Jack (Alex's guardian) and Mr Kane stood signing papers.

Both teens had fully recovered and the bruises on Charlotte's delicate face were almost invisible. Mr Kane had been told that his daughter and Alex had been attacked in a mugging, and left unconscious in an alley. When they had woken up they had gone to the police but the muggers hadn't been found.

Mr Kane had been distraught when his daughter had disappeared and now that she was back he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He was terrified she would leave him again. Suddenly everything was a threat to his precious daughter.

Alex was brought back to the present when Charlotte tapped him on the shoulder.

'Alex, I have to tell you something.' She looked sad and suddenly she had Alex's full attention.

'What?'

She took a deep breath. 'I'm leaving. My dad says it isn't safe here anymore, we're moving to France.'

'But… you can't… leave! When?' Alex stuttered in shock.

'The bags are in the car already, everything else has already gone. We are staying with relatives until we get the house sorted, but I'm leaving now.

Alex stared; he was stunned as if this was all a dream and he didn't know what to say. Charlotte seemed to understand as she smiled sadly at him. He opened his mouth to say something, anything. To say goodbye.

'ALEX!' the shrill shriek came from the doorway to the hospital and everyone in the lobby looked to see who had caused the commotion. There, in front of the motion censored doors stood Sabina Pleasure.

Her hair was loose and flowed out behind her as she ran. Charlotte looked incredibly surprised by the sudden appearance of this stranger, but the laughter in her eyes was easy to read. Sabina reached them, she ignored Charlotte turning to Alex, looking at him worriedly.

'Sabina, why are you-' Alex never finished the question because Sabina grabbed him by the neck and pressed her lips to his. Alex was shocked to say the least. Her grip was tight and he couldn't get out of her painful embrace. They were kissing in quite a pubic place and that among other things made Alex uncomfortable.

After a couple of minutes Sabina let him go, backing away for air. She was smiling while he just looked surprised.

'I'm so glad you are ok! You don't know how worried I was when I heard you were missing from Jack.'

Alex was barely listening, he had just noticed something. Charlotte had gone.

She had left while Sabina had been kissing him and he hadn't said anything. Not even a goodbye.

Charlotte Kane had walked out of Alex Rider's life forever.

'I missed you.' Said Sabina, suddenly grabbing his arm.

He looked down at the dark haired girl, looking deep into her hazel eyes. He exhaled deeply and then smiling sadly replied 'I missed you too.'

**I hope that this chapter wasn't too depressing, one more chapter to go.**


	9. Epilogue

**The final installement….**

_Seven years later:_

Alex stood at the front of the room, staring at the door longingly. Music was playing softly in the back round.

The church was quiet apart from the music and Alex's heart was beating loudly in his chest. Sabina stood opposite him, smiling broadly at him and he smiled nervously back at her. She could tell he was nervous and she gave him a stern look before turning back to the priest, who she was talking to before the wedding.

_His_ wedding! He was getting_ married!_ Alex had never seen this happening, but he was happy, incredibly so in fact.

The church was beautiful, covered in white flowers which were her favourites and all her family had flown over to be here. He only had Jack and a few close friends in the pews. Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones sat there aswell watching impassively.

Then the music reached a crescendo, and the chapel doors flew open and everyone's heads whipped around.

There in the doorway stood Charlotte.

She was dressed in white; her well fitted dress flowed out behind her like a billowing cloud. Her veil was also white lace and it was attached to her brown ringlets with a diamond tiara.

The whispering voices fell silent as she stepped into the church and the light from the stain glass windows fell on her, illuminating her like an angel. She seemed to float down the aisle, walking on air.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex registered Sabina step back into place as a bride's maid. But his focus was drawn back to the girl walking towards him. Her eyes were sparkling like the sapphire necklace she wore. And as she walked he thought back to the time when they had met again.

_Four years earlier:_

_Nineteen year old Alex sat in Alan Blunt's office, waiting for the man himself to arrive. He had been called to see the boss, but he didn't know why._

_Blunt walked in five minutes later, and casually sat down in the oversized seat behind the desk. He looked at Alex over his steepled fingers. His cold glance always made Alex shiver and Alex was getting impatient. Then Blunt spoke._

'_Alex I guess you are wondering why you are here. Well I have some news for you.' Alex sat looking impassive so Blunt continued._

'_We have decided that for your next mission you will need a partner, it is too hard for you to do on your own this time.' Alex wondered who his new companion would be and what the new mission was._

_There was a knock on the door._

'_Ah this must be your partner, right on time aswell.' Blunt said appraisingly. 'Come in!' he called._

_The door opened and Charlotte Kane walked in smiling brightly. She saw Alex and froze; his stance matched hers except he was sitting. He was the first to recover from the shock and he leapt to his feet. Moving quickly across the carpet, Alex swept the nineteen year old girl into a bone crushing hug. After a moment of surprised hesitation, she hugged back with equal force._

_Alex lifted Charlotte off of her feet and spun her around. He vaguely heard Blunt chuckle as he left the room, it was in fact the first and only time Alex had ever heard Blunt chuckle!_

_The teens split apart and stood smiling stupidly at each other._

Charlotte had reached the altar and was talking to her father. He seemed close to tears as did she. They hugged and then Charlotte stepped up to face Alex. His breath caught as he took in her beauty, she smiled warmly; a smile that lit up her entire face. He couldn't help but smile back.

The priest began the wedding ceremony.

'Do you Alex Ian Rider take Charlotte Elizabeth Kane to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do,'

'Do you Charlotte Elizabeth Kane take Alex Ian Rider to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do,'

The Church erupted into ear splitting cheers, shouts and even some wolf whistles from Alex's friend Tom.

But all of this was lost to the happily married couple as they leant forward, brushing their lips together. It was kind and gentle, the first kiss of a married couple and in it Alex felt the promise of a future together with his angel.

**I hope you enjoyed this story and that the ending wasn't too cheesy. Any comments would be useful so don't be shy!**


End file.
